The use of wireless communication devices, such as cellular and personal communications system (PCS) telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones and the like has become ubiquitous. Such devices offer many advantages including the ability to establish communication at almost any location and at almost any time. Thus, wireless users can talk with friends and colleagues, receive updates on the weather or the stock market, send and receive e-mail, receive audible alarms for important events, and many other useful activities.
While wireless communication brings many benefits, there are occasionally some drawbacks. The ringing of a wireless telephone is an unwanted event at public settings such as performances, meetings, movies, plays, lectures, concerts, religious services and the like. Portable wireless devices may create a distraction to learning in schools. Operation of a wireless handset may create a hazardous distraction to vehicle operators. Operation of various wireless devices may also interfere with the safe operation of commercial aircraft and life-supporting medical equipment. Often users of wireless handsets forget to turn off, silence or otherwise modify the notification capabilities of their wireless handsets when in circumstances where such actions are appropriate or mandated by law.